


Mages and Knights

by GeminiDerp



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: HAHA bet you didn't see this coming, Knight!Wade, M/M, Medieval AU, No scars Wade, courting, mage!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7252072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiDerp/pseuds/GeminiDerp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is adopted by the Kings Steve and Tony at a young age when they see his natural talent for magic. Wade is the knight that manages to get under Peter's skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mages and Knights

**Author's Note:**

> I'll give any AU a couple thousand words it seems!! This is just a break from my other works :) Written quickly and sloppily edited UwUb

Peter was an orphan. He grew up on the streets of the kingdom of Marvel, hiding and scavenging for bread for himself and the children younger than him. He was resigned to this life and did his best to survive. 

He was ten years old when all of that changed. 

A fight broke out in the marketplace of the castle square. It was a petty fight that shouldn’t have even happened. It would have just ended in the two men involved being knocked out until one of them pulled a dagger. Peter had been hiding behind one of the food carts, stealing as a crowd of people watched. He didn’t care about the adults. 

That was until one of them fell the the ground a bloody mess. A wound like that wouldn’t kill the man right away but infection was bound to set in if he didn’t receive care. Peter started to look away when two boys ran out of the crowd and clung to the man. 

The man with the dagger wasn’t just there for a petty fight. He was a killer and the moment Peter saw him running for those kids there was no hesitation in his movements as he ran. 

Peter stopped in front of them at just ten years old Peter was the only person in the crowd to help. He closed his eyes fully expecting to die and waited. 

When he felt no pain Peter opened his eyes and gasped at seeing a red wall in front of him, stopping the man. Magic. 

Peter turned to the boys and told them to run. Peter ran himself terrified of his new found abilities. Mages weren’t poor orphans. They were nobility and Peter had never heard of a mage getting their powers before thirteen. 

Running away wasn’t an option as the crowd shouted for the guards. An untrained mage was dangerous and Peter couldn’t outrun the guards. 

\--

They took him to the castle, right to the throne room and Peter hated the way his hands shook with fear. They were going to kill him. He was sure of it. 

“Look up, boy!” 

Peter looked up and gasped softly at the sight of their two new Kings. King Steve and King Tony was like fairytales to Peter, they’d just taken the throne was Tony’s father after he passed. They’d both spoke about a better Marvel and Peter had always wanted to believe them. But he’d never actually seen them and he wondered why they would want to watch him executed. 

King Steve walked down to Peter and offered him a hand. Peter took it and stood up. 

“They told us about what happened in the square. You’re gifted, Peter,” Steve spoke gently and Peter let go of his hands to wipe his face. 

“So? Why do you care?” 

Tony smirked and lifted his hand. Yellow swirls appeared out of his hand and Peter backed up as they moved towards him, enveloping him. When the yellow swirls ebbed his clothes were no longer tattered rags. He was in fresh, clean clothes and Peter wanted to cry with happiness. 

“Why?” Peter asked amazed.

Tony walked over to him and shooed away the knights, putting his hand on Peter’s back, “Because Peter, you’re going to be my greatest pupil.” 

\--

That was how Peter found himself sleeping in a large bed with soft sheets. His magic had grown over the years just like he had. He had a gift for healing and alchemy. Peter felt grateful everyday for his life and from the moment he’d been taken in by Steve and Tony he helped them repair the kingdom. There was no longer hungry children on their streets and they had even opened a school. 

Peter got dressed and headed down the corridors, sighing when his least favorite door opened. The elite knights stayed in the castle and while Peter enjoyed almost all of their company. Johnny and Matthew were good friends of his but there was one knight that made Peter crazy. 

Wade.

Peter sighed when the knight stumbled out of his room, half dressed. 

At least it was the trousers half he had on this time. Peter rolled his eyes when Wade caught sight of him, rushing over to him. Peter held up his hand, putting a red wall between them. 

“No hugging, Wade.” 

Wade whined and Peter tried to not pay attention to his muscles or the way his white teeth contrasted with his sun tanned skin. Wade frowned and stepped around the wall so he could see Peter better. 

“You let Johnny hug you,” Wade accused and Peter sighed putting a hand on his forehead. 

“That’s because Johnny hugs me when it’s appropriate, Wade.” 

“How is this not appropriate?” Wade flexed and Peter turned his head, not wanting to waste his time with Wade’s talking. Even if the muscles were impress- What was he thinking?

Peter started walking and when Wade tried to walk after him, Peter made a little red wall on the floor to trip him. As if he hadn’t pulled that move a 100 times. 

Wade still fell to the floor. Peter smiled as he heard Wade curse. 

“Next time then!” Wade shouted after him and Peter sighed. 

\--

Peter ate breakfast with Steve and Tony as he had since he’d begun living with them. It was nice and Peter definitely put a little extra jam on his toast this morning. Dealing with Wade was stressful, okay?

Steve looked over at Peter and smiled knowingly, “So is Wade still trying to court you, Peter?”

Tony frowned and Peter sighed, blushing just a little as he looked at the men his considered his fathers. 

“Yes, he is,” Peter answered curtly, wanting to be polite but also wanting to let his father know he didn’t want to talk about this. 

“I don’t think he’s a good match for you. What about that young lass you had your eye on for sometime, Peter?” Tony asked and Peter wanted to pull his hair out. 

He sighed and put his silverware down, “She has another man that is a much better fit for her. I didn’t like that answer but I respected it when it happened four months ago, Father.” Peter chastised him and Steve put his hand on Tony’s when the mage reached for his goblet. Steve gave Tony a firm look and turned back to Peter. 

“Peter, I think you should give Wade a chance. He has always seemed genuine to me. I know he can be rude but I do not think he intends that. Plus he’s a great knight,” Steve smiled at that and Peter smiled back appreciating his adoptive father’s concern. 

“I will consider it again but only for you, Father,” Peter said it sweetly and got back to enjoying his delicious toast and jam. 

\--

Peter did consider it over the next few days. He flipped through books until the stale library air made him yearn for the sun. He gathered his things and walked out to the fields to work on his training. He was outside surrounded by dummies. The knights were practicing about 50 yards away. Peter preferred to train alone, besides his techniques were much more destructive than their swords. 

He stilled his body, picking up two handfuls of daggers. He took a deep breath, focusing his mind before he started running through the dummies, red energy firing from his hands. He reached the end of the dummies and turned around, smiling when all of the dummies were on fire. 

Peter raised his hand, putting out the fires on the already scorched dummies and he looked over, no longer heard the clash of swords. All of the knights were watched him and Peter blushed bright red, embarrassed by the attention. 

His eyes narrowed when Johnny nudged Wade forward and he was so going to put a ferret in his room later. Peter walked around to the dummies, pulling out the daggers. The trick to making them ignite was simply changing the metals they are made of. Simple alchemy but it required an understanding of the movements of the weapon. Where would it be when he needed to change it? Once it was out of his hand the only tool letting Peter know where they would be was his mind. 

Peter looked up from his thoughts when a shadow was cast over him. Wade smiled that infuriatingly nice smile and Peter feigned his disinterest. 

“What is it now, Wade?” 

Wade leaned about one of the dummies and why was he shirtless again!? Peter continued going to the other dummies, fiddling with the burnt hay to look busy. Anything to not look at the knight. 

“I just wanted to tell you how fucking amazing that was! They don’t call you the best upcoming mage in Marvel for nothing, huh?” Wade said it in hopes that maybe complimenting Peter’s magic was the way to his heart. 

Peter couldn’t control the quirk of a smile on his lips and he covered it up before turning back to Wade. “Well… Thank you. I’ve worked very hard.” 

Wade beamed and followed after Peter, keeping his distance. “You’re welcome! I know you have, you’re always out here training and when you aren’t out here you’re inside reading.” 

Peter stopped and turned to look at Wade, unable to keep from smiling just a little. “Do you often spend time watching me?” 

It was finally Wade’s turn to blush and he ran a hand through his blonde hair, nervously. “Yes- No… Uh… I mean I do but it’s hardly on purpose. You’re just very… distracting.” 

Peter scoffed and pulled out another dagger, “Oh so it’s my fault you watch me?” 

Wade held up his hands in defense, “It is when you’re so beautiful.” 

Peter laughed a breathy laugh and turned to Wade, eyeing him for a moment. He waited until Wade seemed uncomfortable by his silence before speaking, “Are you trying to court me?” 

Wade smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, “Is it not painfully obvious?” 

Peter smiled genuinely at that and Wade felt like his heart was going to melt. Peter looked up at Wade, stepping closer to him. “Fine. I’ll consider you.” 

Wade’s mouth opened in amazement and Peter pushed it up gently, smirking when he heard Wade’s teeth click. “I hope you’re prepared to deal with my Fathers.” 

Wade had never been more excited or scared in his entire life. 

\--

Wade courted Peter for six months before Peter approached him during one feast. The mage had smiled at him and gently slipped a key into his hand. Wade was glad he was sitting as Peter leaned down and whispered into his ear, “The key is to my quarters. I hope you won’t mind leaving the festivities early.” 

Peter walked away and Wade waited a few moments before excusing himself with a grandiose bow. Everyone laughed and Wade smiled when some of the other knight patted his back. The feast was a reward for a battle won and Wade was glad to have played his part in bringing his brothers and sisters home safe. 

Wade walked down the corridors, past his room to the door he knew belonged to Peter. He slipped the key inside the lock and opened the door carefully. Peter was sitting in his bath naked, back facing the door. There was a thin curtain that hid nothing and Wade slipped off his boots at the door. 

He looked up when he heard the water move as Peter glanced over his shoulder at him. Peter smiled and moved his sponge up his arms slowly. Wade was mesmerized by the muscles in Peter’s back. He walked closer and pulled back the curtain. Peter chuckled softly as he glanced back at Wade. 

“I see the one time I want you shirtless and you are still clothed. Do you enjoy teasing me?” 

It was a rhetorical question that Peter knew the answer too and he was glad when Wade pulled off his shirt and trousers. Peter stood out of his bath, giving Wade a view of his rear, “Hand me my towel?” 

Wade reached for the towel but instead of handing it to Peter he moved it up his back slowly, free hand touching the skin after he dried it. Peter shivered and let out a shuddery breath, finally having Wade’s hands on his body felt amazing. He waited for Wade to get his fill before turning around. 

Peter leaned up and smiled as his lips met Wade’s. They had shared kisses before but that was all. Peter loved the familiarity of the soft push and movement of their lips. The taste of his love. Wade pulled back and started drying over his chest gently, looking into Peter’s eyes, “Are you sure?” 

Peter nodded, smiling as Wade wrapped the towel around his waist. “When you were gone I thought of you in every moment. Not having you by my side is torture, Wade. I love you and I want to feel every inch of you so that when you’re away it’s easier to remember.” 

Peter dropped his towel in the water. Wade smiled at Peter’s words, feeling so loved. He held Peter’s hand to help him out of the bath and walked with him to the bed. 

Wade laid Peter down on the bed and the smaller man reached under his pillows, holding out a vial to Wade. Peter was blushing as he spoke, “Oil for stretching.” 

Wade smiled and took the vial, sitting it beside them. “We’ll get to that in time, love.” He leaned down and kissed Peter deeply, moving his hips so their cocks rubbed together. Peter gasped and Wade groaned, reaching down and clutching both of Peter’s hands. 

Blue eyes met Brown and Wade whispered, “I love you so much.” Peter smiled and squeezed Wade’s hands, brushing his nose against the knight’s. 

“Show me your love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whattttt I didn't write a full blown porn scene??? What is the world coming too? (hah coming.)
> 
> Do you like this idea though? It popped into my head the other night. (hah knight.) 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this :)


End file.
